Invisible
by Amazing Camille
Summary: OS. Angelina pense... n'arrive pas à se concentrer... elle se sent invisible aux yeux de Fred...


Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic' que je fais avec Fred et Angelina, car se sont des personnages de second plan, et pourtant je dois dire que c'est très intéressant de travailler sur ce couple. J'espère que le caractère que j'ai donné à Angelina vous plaira... disons que c'est une façon de voir. Je dois dire quand même que ce OSa été un réel plaisir de l'écrire.

* * *

Invisible 

Je suis là, assise sur cette chaise, faisant semblant de travailler, mais toi tu ne me vois pas. Je te fixe, juste un sourire de ta part et je rougis, je tremble, tu sembles ne pas remarquer une seule seconde que je me mets dans tout mes états.

Pour toi je suis juste là fille qui fait partie de l'équipe de quidditch, si tu viens me parler c'est en partie pour cette raison. De toute façon ta première occupation c'est tes farces. Ta famille avant tout, je le sais bien, mais est ce qu'il y a une place pour une fille dans ton coeur?... Peut-être, il y a des chances mais ce n'est pas moi, je le sais, je le sens.

Et pourquoi je suis tombée amoureusede toi? Tu es tellement différent, loin très loin de mon idée de prince charmant. Tu es arrogant, parfois stupide, ton sourire moqueur est le plus détestable que je connaisse. Et pourtant je suis là à penser à toi, certainement en train de perdre mon temps à espérer un geste de ta part.

Il faut que j'arrête, je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut, je suis trop... trop... je suis moi... seulement moi. Il faut aussi que je me re concentre sur ces devoirs, potions et métamorphoses... mes deux matières où je suis à la traîne il faut le dire. Je n'y arriverai jamais, il faudrai que je demande de l'aide à Katie mais comme d'habitude elle n'est pas là quand on a besoin d'elle.

Elle est certainement partie faire un petit tour avec son frère... Elle a bien de la chance, mais même s'ils se ressemblent rien ne le remplace... et me revoilà partie... quelle idiote je suis!

Bon pour que j'arrête de penser à lui, il faut tout d'abord que je m'éloigne de lui, et là ça va être difficile, on va me trouver bizarre si je part de cette place pour aller de l'autre côté, sachant qu'être ici où de l'autre côté c'est la même chose. Donc déjà j'enlève l'idée de bouger de place.

J'ai trouvé, je n'ai qu'à penser à toutes ses moqueries qu'il m'a dit. En plus je suis sur qu'il pense que je suis nulle, que je ne devrai pas être dans l'équipe, je sens son regard dès que je loupe un but à l'entrainement.

Pourtant j'avais eu une lueure d'espoir quand tu m'avais invité au bal de noel, il y a deux semaines je m'étais sentie plus que heureuse, et je m'étais sentie privilégié. Mais tu m'avais invité en amie je le savais bien, et puis peut-être que tu n'avais trouvé personne d'autre.

Puis zut, Angelina ressaisis-toi, tu n'es plus une enfant arrête de te tracasser pour ça. De plus ce n'est pas comme ça que mon devoir de potion va avancer. Pourtant même si ça m'énerve, que ça me rend triste je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à lui, parce que je ne peux pas, et surtout parce que je ne veux pas.

Et me voilà toujours avec mon devoir qui n'avance pas, toujours àla lettre "F"... F comme Fred... Tiens pourquoi il me sourit, et pourquoi il se rapproche de moi... Il y a deux secondes j'avais l'impression qu'il ne sentais même ma présence, comme si j'étais caché, où que j'étais une ombre... Et maintenant il se rapproche de moi... il a l'air étrange... il semble presque timide, ce qui est le contraire de son caractère...

Il me murmure à l'oreille qu'il voudrait me parler, que c'est urgent... et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me fait peur, il a pris un ton sérieu pour me dire ça. Je lui demande quand et du tac au tac il me dit que maintenant ça serait parfait.

On sort donc tout les deux de la salle d'étude discrètement. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur on parle. Il semble aussi troublé que moi. Puis d'un coup il s'arrête, il me regarde, il hésite... Et moi je l'écoute d'une oreille, il me parle de son projet de farce et attrape... que dernièrement ça ne va pas... parce qu'il est amoureux... Et voilà, maintenant je suis devenue sa confidente, il y a certainement quelqu'un qui m'a jeté un sort pour que je sois tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui me prend pour sa confidente...

Je le lui répond alors en quoi je peux lui être utile, et lui cet idiot me demande d'aller demander à cette fille si elle est amoureux de lui. Comment ai-je fait pour tomber amoureux de lui... voilà qu'il veut que je sois son hibou. Je lui suis tout à fait transparente, voir inexistante, sauf quand il a besoin d'aide. Mais pas question de lui céder.

-Non je refuse! Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir et tu verras!

-Justement c'est ce que je suis en train de faire!

Hein? Il se moque de moi encore... comme d'habitude. C'est sur quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, s'il te plaît Fred! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Alors c'est qui cette fille, que je puisse aller la voir. Et après tu me laisses tranquille, ça marche?

Et voilà, j'ai encore céder, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il vient toujours me demander un service où quelque chose d'autre.

-D'accord ça marche!

-Alors?

-Elle est plutot sportive comme fille... hum... laisse moi réfléchir... puis au diable les détails, elle s'appelle Angelina!

Je ne le suis plus... Il vient de dire mon prénom où je rêve... Non c'est pas possible ce n'est pas moi, c'est certainement une autre Angelina.

-Angelina comment?

-J'en étais sur que tu allais me ledemander... Cette fille est devant moi, elle s'appelle Angelina... Je te croyais un peu plus perspicace?

Et voilà qu'il se moque encore de moi... Mais... mais je rêve ou la fille dont il est amoureux c'est moi!

-Moi?

-Oui toi! Tu crois que je t'ai invité au bal pour rien... Tu es la cause de mes soucis... Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer... C'est George qui en avait marre qui m'a conseillé de te le dire quitte à être déçu.

-Mais pourtant tu m'ignores d'habitude... je suis rien pour toi, juste la fille de ton équipe... enfin c'est ce que je pensais...

-Et bien, tu te trompais... Angelina... c'est difficile apprament pour toi d'apprendre cette nouvelle mais je t'aime...

Là je ne sais plus quoi dire... il n'y a pas une heure je me torturais l'esprit, et là tout mes voeux deviennent réalité... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Réfléchissons une seconde... Je suis nulle, il faudrait peut-être que je lui répond où que je fasse quelque chose... Mais trop tard il a pris la parole avant moi.

-Très bien, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réciproque...

Mince, il part, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Fred attends!

Je lui cours après, lui saute dans les bras... Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais après tout c'est mieux que rien. Il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression de volé... je flotte dans l'air, je suis heureuse, et je ne me sens plus du tout invisble... je suis là... j'y reste.


End file.
